This invention relates to SAFE TRANSPORTATION OF HAZARDOUS MATERIALS, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for fabricating shipping container protective overpacks capable of preserving their leakproof integrity and preventing dispersal of the contents in the event of various types of accidents.
While various types of containers are known for shipping perishable and fragile commodities, the increasingly widespread use of radioactive and other extremely hazardous materials has presented problems not adequately solved by known types of shipping containers. Where the materials being shipped are capable of extreme contamination of the surrounding environment, if allowed to escape and disperse, the limited protective and non-leaking capabilities of conventional containers are completely inadequate.
Although known types of shipping containers possibly could be employed for transporting extremely hazardous materials under normal conditions, the trucks, ships and other carriers utilized to transport the containers unfortunately are subject to accidents capable of damaging and rupturing conventional containers sufficiently to allow scattering and dispersal of their contents. This present and ever increasing danger is exemplified in the Hazardous Materials Regulations of the United States Department of Transportation, which impose increasingly stringent requirements for fissile radioactive material shipments.
Not only must the shipping container be capable of preserving leak-proof integrity and preventing dispersal, but it must do so under extreme conditions of impact, shock, fire and other violent forces which may be encountered should the carrier be involved in an accident. Thus, the container must be able to resist breakage and rupture from shock or collision, it must resist penetration by elongated objects, and it must protect against the effects of surrounding fire.